bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
The Final Attack Blocked? Will the Hollow Fall?
(Note: This is Chapter 6 of The Forgotten and the Banished Arc.) "Did you think I'd survived for so long among treacherous hollows without understanding my power?" He cried out joyfully both hands forward. "Evenly distributed my force field would have been shattered, but when the energy is focused like this it makes a barrier you won't easily break through! And definitely you won't be able to break it before you run out spirit energy to generate that attack." "He's right," Toshio groaned as he continued pushing feeling himself weakening under the strain of the attacks high requirements. "I simply don't have the strength. I'm useless against him!" "Ha-ha!" The hollow laughed, "How much longer until you collapse Shinigami? Hahaha-" A blade sliced through the bone of his right arm. As he recoiled, the barrier disappeared and blew a hole through his right side knocking him down as the blast launched into the cloud of cards. The beast cried out in anguish rolling on the ground grasping to with his left arm at the bloody scar and empty space that was once his shoulder. One of the lizard's elongated eyes looked down at the wound as the other rolled in pain finally landing on Toshio. "Gyaar, You! You tricked me! I'll kill you!" He raised back his head, a red glow filled his mouth as Toshio stood there, his zanpakto sealed now, too weak to even raise his arms. With a great roar the long blast flew at him, like a fiery meteor the tailed blast hurtled toward the helpless shinigami. Akashi appeared calling the cards to him a glowing red wall of energized cards floated there. Akashi braced for impact, "Help me Jisatsu Kingu," ''he whispered, but the hit never came. The cards had changed color from a dark red glow to that of a brighter almost orange color. "What the hell?" he puzzled. "It absorbed the attack," Toshio said looking at Akashi wearily. "The super energized particles in the cards, they must have been moving at such a high frequency that they were able to disperse the cero's energy throughout their formation." "Thank you, my friend," he said to his zanpakto as he reached up and touched it. Instantly the cards flowed together into a single card at his finger tips, He flipped the card over displayed on its face was the image of a cero. "Nice touch," he smiled. "Gyah you, bastards," the monster yelled standing weakly. "You fool, he'll know you're here and he will come for you!" "Who?" Toshio asked. The monster laughed. "I wonder..." Akashi said looking at the brightly glowing card. He folded it into his palm and felt a release of energy, "Whoa!" He quickly raised his hand and opened it the blast hit the ground just in front of the monster blowing the monster away. "What was that?" Toshio yelled angrily. "A cero," Akashi said "I can release it, too." With that his Bankai faded and he sheathed his sword. "He mentioned another person," Toshio said. "Don't you think that is important? "Probably," Akashi quipped. "But I've learned not to let hollows linger, and that is far more important." He walked up to the fallen arm of the hollow and tossed it in the air slicing at it and watching as it broke up into a cloud of spirit particles. Toshio was awed at the confidence Akashi carried in such a decision. "Let's get you back to the cave," Akashi wrapped an arm around the weak Toshio throwing his arm over his shoulder, he flashed away. 'Back in the cave, Hanayo continues to heal her fallen brother...''' "Let me leave, Hanayo!" Yuudai yelled struggling with energy cords that were holding him to the ground. "No you aren't well enough yet, and Toshio is with Akashi, he'll be fine" she added trying to calm him. Her eyes focused on her injured and unconscious brother as she tried to heal him. "And I'm supposed to feel better about that?" He yelled. "That guy could be some criminal sent hear to die, or worse yet he may be working with the hollows to kill us!" "I promise I'm not," Akashi said strongly as he stood at the entrance, Toshio barely conscious at his side. "Toshio!" Hanayo said in shock moving slightly, until Akashi raised his hand signaling her to remain seated. "Ya see! Look what he did to him!" Yuudai yelled. "He'll be fine," he quoted her mockingly. "It wasn't Akashi," Toshio said weakly. "An adjuchas appeared, and attacked, my injuries and condition were sustained during the fight. I'd be dead if it weren't for this man." He gestured at Akashi. "So as usual, Yuudai. Shut up." Akashi laid him on the ground and began to heal him, "He is mostly just exhausted he released a massive hado spell that allowed us to weaken the monster, and then kill it. He just needs to rest," he assured the others. With that Toshio fell asleep. Yuudai continued to accuse Akashi until he was too tired to say another word. Akashi and Hanayo kept watch over the others trying to restore their strength. Eventually Hanayo met her limit and joined the others in their slumber. Previous Chapter: A Clever Scheme: Akashi's Grand Plan. Next Chapter: A Meeting at the Throne! The King's Advice